Crazy Hand (Canon,Composite)/Custerwolf98
Summary Before creation, comes destruction.- Beerus, God of Destruction The personification and spirit of destruction, the left hand of imagination is the veritable king of games and accepts all comers. Ready? 3......2.......1.....GO!!!!! Credit to Vs Battles for some attack names and descriptions. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Crazy Hand Origin: Super Smash Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification:The destructive spirit Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , True Flight , Energy Manipulation , Elemental Manipulation (Can do the most elemental attacks out of anyone in Smash), Can shoot bombs, bullets and lasers from his fingers, Spatial Manipulation (Can rip open the fabric of space and create a vortex that can suck the target in), Existence Erasure , Reality Warping (Can bend the rules of Smash to his will), Duplication (Can create clones of Smash fighters to aid him in his solo battle or for horde battles), Sleep Manipulation , Status Effect Inducement (Can make anyone mini, mega, metal, flowered, take increased knockback, etc), Teleportation (Flees in a burst of flames when Master Hand transforms into Master Core) Possible Concept Embodiment and Conceptual Manipulation (Master Hand and Crazy Hand personify the concepts of creation and destruction in the Smash-Verse. The definition of personification meets conceptual qualifications.) One-Hit-Kill with Sudden Death, Possible Ficitonal Transcendence (See below.), Stun Attack with various techniques 'Attack Potency: High Multiversal+ '(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 5-Dimensional Being with 5-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Also, within said cosmology explanation above narrated by Sakurai himself, Master Hand and the ending of Classic Mode are shown at the same time Sakurai mentions The Real World, effectively removing any form of subtlety about Master Hands role at all.The Real World is mentioned as far back as Melee and Brawl , and is explicitly referred to as the world beyond the Smash-Verse in Brawl, with Master Hand as the link between the two worlds twice in both the aforementioned games, and at the end of World of Light all of the spirits are shown ascending upwards , as a symbolic portrayal of them going to the Real World beyond, they're goal being explicitly stated as such in the direct , complete with a light at the top to drive it home further. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork it could be argued that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat.While this wouldn't be a full-on fictional transcendence like Master Hand's it would still be a 5-D power far above Master Hand's and Tabuu's. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time. Just before the burst of light he gracefully annihilated the entire smash cast one by one.Since each Smash game has its own Classic Mode, it would seem that with the exception of the main boss fights such as The Hands or Galeem the smash fighters are reset to 2-A power. As to how lower-dimensional beings would be able to hurt the likes of Master Hand or Galeem, the narrative of the smash fighters efforts to ascend to the Real World(Which could involve them gaining 5-D power for the final fights, and only attaining 5-D form after the fact. Supporting this idea is the fact that Final Destination has accsess to a wormhole that connects the two dimensions together , with the fighters still being able to fight and move there, which would explain the smash fighters being able to fight Master Hand.As Master Hand is linked between the two dimensions, that would mean he technically partially exists in the World of Imagination anyway, or can just go there which is further supported by Final Destination.). 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Transcends the infinite multiverse, as well as time, and space .) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift large characters such as Bowser) Striking Strength: High Multiversal+(Should scale to Master Hand) Durability: High Multiversal+(Should scale to Master Hand) Stamina: Vast (Should scale to Master Hand) Range: Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Has an erratic personality that is impulsive and destructive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Big Rip :' Rips open the fabric of space, creating a vortex. *'Prolonged Punch' : Floats to the top of the stage, charges a downward punch than unleashes it. *'Finger Drill :' Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. *'Spider Walk :' Crawls on the ground. *'Floor Sweep :' Sweeps across length of the area. *'Flying Punch :' Flies in from behind to punch. *'Flying Slap :' Flies in from behind to slap. *'Jetstream :' Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. *'Power Punch:' Punches the opponent with electricity. *'Finger Bombs :' Drops a series of bombs. *'Laser Nail :' Shoots several lasers downward. *'Reverse Throw:' Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. *'Squeeze :' Squeezes the opponent. *'Pink Pillar :' Produces a series of magenta spears that he sticks to the ground and explodes when a target goes near them or when time passes by. *'Shadow Ball Bash :' Creates a ball of shadow energy and backhands it to the area. *'Tri-Poke:' Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. *'Vertical Throw:' Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. *'Fake-Out Slap :' Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. *'Spasm :' Flops around the ground, damaging anyone that gets near him. *'Snapper:' Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground, and flying if they're in the air. *'Toss Grab:' Throws the opponent to the side. *'Chilly Poke' : Freezes you and sends you flying with a poke that can reach across the stage *'Crazy Balls of Fire' : Arrays a series of fireballs around him as a shield, than sends them out in all directions. *'Crazy Eye' : Releases a beam that either stuns or sends you flying depending on if you're on ground or air. *'Black Holes' : Creates multiple vaccums that suck you in and damage you, and travel the arena *'Clapped' : The Hands clap themselves togther, either pushing the enemy away, or stunning them in place depending on air or ground placement *'Squish Slap' : A team move with Master Hand. Squishes the enemy between them multiple times. *'Bro Fist' : A team move with Master Hand. Crazy Hand punches and Master Hand catches said punch *'Smashing Bro Fist' : The Hands punch each other. *'Pong' : The Hands toss various energy balls around the arena *'Talk to the Hands' : Both hands shoot five lasers from side to side *'Super-Charged' : Both hands generate electricity then slam into the ground with it. *'Sudden Death' : The Hands create a rectangular wall of Sudden Death. Key:Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros Series) 'Note: ' Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 2